War of best friends
by Mam01
Summary: Cassidy and Ally are best friends what happens when the new kid Austin Moon comes to their school. They both have a huge crush on him. Who will get Austin?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so I want ur honest opinion but don't be mean

Plot:Cassidy and Ally are best friends what happens when the new kid Austin Moon comes to their school. They both have a huge crush on him. Who will get Austin?


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov

me and Cass were walking down the hall, everyone was next to the door like they were waiting for something

"cass what's everyone waiting for?" I asked curiously, she shrugged. Principle Manroe started to talk "today we have a new student, his name is Austin Moon. Who has schedule #345?" Me and Cass raised our hands walked over to us. I couldn't help myself but think he was cute.

i could tell cass was thinking the same thing. We got to know austin a lot cause we were forced to hang out with him (not that I'm complaining) he told us he likes music like me, cass does but not as much her she sings for her job that's it.

Austin's pov

These girls are really cute. Ally told me she likes music too. Cassidy told me that she is every athletic. Too things i like in a girl. I know I'll date one of them I just don't know who.

* * *

Cassidy's pov

me and ally were having a sleepover that night we mostly talked. Guess about who? Austin dah. We both like him it's going to be war but we aren't going to let him get in the way of are friendship. I hope!

* * *

Tell me what u think honest opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's pov

The weekend was over me and cass were walking to school. We were meeting Austin at his locker. The war was on we both wanted Austin and would do anything to get him even if we hurt each other. We both knew it was pathetic to give up your best friend but he was perfect at least I thought. I was going to get him cass won't know what hit her.

There he is Austin Moon, I walked up to him and said hi. Our schedule was almost the same exept I had English and he had science for fith block. Cass had spanish for fith and she had cheer instead of gym.

Sometimes I think were starting not too be as good as friends. She's practically the most popular girl and I'm the music nerd who is athletic. I'm the athletic geek.

* * *

Austin's pov french third period

Cassidy is really hot and popular. She's so hot I just want to kiss her and make out with her all day. What am I saying what about Ally she's cute but got to say I think I like cassidy more. I need to make a move fast before someone gets her.

* * *

Cassidy's pov in gym/ cheer leading

Austin has been looking at me all day. He's so cute I'll say it I could just make out with him all day. Oh yeah I said it I hate ally its just a prank with the cheerleaders all get austin and then leave her ass.

that's it I'm making a move right now all the cheerleaders let me I walked over and kissed him! It felt good I could see ally's face it was so funny. My friend Kira took a picture of it. Me and Austin were kissing none stop for what felt like forever.

ally's pov

My heart is so broken and I feel betrade by cass no Cassidy I hate her she played me. The worst part she got Austin. Will they stop kissing it's been like forever practically the hole gym class. Yup their dating but don't worry I'm fine. Some what ha

Austin's pov

wow cass is so perfect we kissed for like forever I loved it. Who cares about ally I have a cheer leader the captain now I need to get on the sports team so I can still have her. Oh we'll oh yeah btw we are still kissing, oh yeah. I love her!

unexpected turn hey review love u all poor Ally


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy's pov

I'm wearing a belly shirt that shows of everything practically andshort mini shirt skin tight just how I like to dress. Now i can wear what ever i want at school because i don't have to be around her.

"okay so the bet is over i'm done with ally the loser" I said to my friends no not ally or losers my real popular/ cheerleading friends. Then I saw austin a coming over he's dose damn hot. He walked up and told me i look even more beautiful. then he kissed me we were kissing for we'll til the bell rang and we went to class.

Sadly Ally was there but I could torture her with looked so mad she look at a with a dirty look. So I gave her the middle finger while kissing austin. It felt so good.

* * *

Austin's pov

Cassidy is so hot I'll do anything to keep her but I feel bad for Ally, Cassidy was her only friend. Now she'll probably make new friends. How did she become friends with Cassidy in the first place?

Ally's pov

i over heard Cassidy talking to her friends Ashley, Kira, Jessica, amber, Stella, Isabelle, and other cheerleaders. I was crush we were friends for eight years but she became a cheerleader and a bitch. I didn't change and knew our friendship wouldn't last. I'm surprised it lasted that long to be honest. I knew she never cared about me at all!

* * *

Did u like it please review love u all I update quick if u want to know even if their short!


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's pov

Today is a week before the talent show I want to show Cassidy up so bad her and her jock captain of every team boyfriend(he made every team plus is captain) I had three songs I wanted to sing but I don't know what song to sing

I have a couple songs in mind because of you, behind these hazel eyes, wasting all these tears, jar of hearts, come and get it, complicated, my happy ending,heart attack, fighter not sure though which one

* * *

Cassidy's pov

talent show hey perfect I can show up ally in front of the hole school but what song to sing I was thinking love you like a love song, had me at hello, let's play, not sure what.

Austin's pov

me and cass were going to sign up and ally was there ahead of us I want to hear her sing. If can't wait to sing a song I don't know what song though

* * *

hi tell me ur opinion on what song listed above or ur ideas please write for who though thanks please right them in the review spot thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's pov

today is the talent show. I'm so nervous yet excited. They posted the wall. I was 10th, austin was 9th and Cassidy was 1st I saw her make someone get her first. And you what I mean she kissed them. Austin would be so mad! I haven't talked to anyone since Cassidy betrayed me.

Someone walked up to me I was ready for them to call me anything mean. Her name is Alison. She's seems really nice and sweet. She like me nerd type not geek but not popular middle I guess.

Cassidy was getting ready to sing her first song. the one for the first round twelve people. Then u have another one ready for second round six people and then third three people. Everyone who entered has there songs ready just in case.

then interrupting my thoughts Cass I mean Cassidy started singing. Toe to self got to stop calling her Cass!

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]_

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello1

She was looking at austin the hole time it mad me feel sick.

Austin's pov

Cassidy is pretty good. I don't know I don't really like her as much I still do but I think ally is pretty cute. Cass is the girl who gets her way through life by being pretty. I saw her kiss some guy just to be first I got so mad.

wow my turn to sing I was in thought for quiet sometime.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd

Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud

Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt

I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

(My eyes were only on Ally)

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones

It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs

I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none

'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (forget)

What you came here for (here for)

For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart

'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

(ally was all I saw nothing else)

Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night

Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light

Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right

Your heart at the speed of light

(My heart at the speed of light)

Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway

Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway

We're only young once so grow up with me babe

We're already halfway, already halfway

I'll make you forget. (forget)

What you came here for (here for)

For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart

'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

No I won't leave this room without you

You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to

I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go

So I'm a take you to the top

And bring you down slow oh

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

(i was standing right in front of her I didn't care what anyone or Cassidy thinks)

Hey-ay

Let me hear you like

Hey-ay-ay hey-ay

Can you do it like

Hey-ay hey-ay

Hey-ay

Let me hear you like

Hey-ay-ay hey-ay

Can you do it like

Hey-ay hey-ay-a2

Cassidy walked right in front of her and kissed me. I was happy and sad. I like ally but i like cass plus she just saved me reputation! That was close. She's just so mesmerizing!

ally's pov

did austin just do what I think he did wow oh my turn.

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

My loneliness was a rattle in the windows

You said you don't want me anymore

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying,

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

You ain't worth another sleepless night

And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind

Cause what you wanted I couldn't get

What you did, boy I'll never forget

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor3

I was just singing sort of to Cassidy or to anyone that hurt me!

* * *

they were announcing the top six singers Cassidy, austin, ally, brooke, Danielle and Jenna

"next u will be singing in this order" the teacher announced

she said " brooke,Cassidy Jenna, austin, ally, Jenna

it was brooke's turn

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

think I'd have a heart attack [x5]4_  
_

she's pretty good not going to make the finals though

Cassidy was next

There's so much that we can do

Have a play date in my room

And the rest is up to you baby

We can dress up if you'd like

What's your flavor, what's your type

Come on over for tonight

I'll bring your fantasies to life

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Baby if I tie you up

It don't mean I'll tie you down

I just like it to play it rough baby

If you wanna bring a friend

It's more than welcomed to join in

We will have triple times the fun

Yea this night has just begun

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Oooooh ooooh, lets play

I can show you all the toys that you might like

My way

This Barbies got nothing on me tonight

Let's play

Anything you want

We'll make up all the rules

All day

We can find a game

Where no one has to lose

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

(I'll let you wrestle me baby)

All day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Let's play

6

next was Jenna

_[Spoken:]_

Tell me something I don't know

_[Verse 1]_

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it

It's so hard to break yeah

There's no way to fake it

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling

I shouldn't believe in

The dreams that I'm dreaming

_[Pre-Chorus]_

I hear it everyday

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind

Oh

_[Chorus]_

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know _[2x]_

_[Verse 2]_

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing

This life I'm pursuing

The odds I'd be losing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million

Like one in billion

One in a zillion

_[Pre-Chorus]_

I hear it every day

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind

Oh

_[Chorus]_

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

_[Rap]_

So here's the track

Like Catrina makes a

Wish Medina

Make 'em say, "I'm ready."

Are you ready for it

Ya I'm ready for it

Really ready for it

Ya I'm ready for it

Let's get ready for it

_[Bridge]_

I'm on my way

I know I'm gonna get there someday

It doesn't help when you say

It won't be easy

_[Chorus]_

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[3x]_

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know.7

Next was Austin

Ahh yes

Chickaha

Well looky here looky here

Ah what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)

But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:

Run run runaway, runaway baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get getaway get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run runaway runaway baby

Ah yeah

Well let me think let me think

Ah what should I do?

So many eager young bunny's

That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand

There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: y:

Run run run away, run away baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get get away get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run run away run away baby

Chickaha

See I ain't try to hurt you baby

No no, no I just wanna work you baby

Yeah yeah

See I ain't try to hurt you baby

No no, no I just wanna work you baby

If you scared you better run (You better run)

You better run (You better run)

You better run (You better run)

You better you better you better

Run run runaway, runaway baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get getaway getaway darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run runaway runaway baby!

singing to Cassidy cuz I don't like her and am kind of over her

8

i was next

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes 9

then there was Danielle

I'm an angel, I'm a devil

I am sometimes in between

I'm as bad it can get

And good as it can be

Sometimes I'm a million colors

Sometimes I'm black and white

I am all extremes

Try figure me out you never can

There's so many things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief

And haunted by self-doubt

I've got all the answers

I've got nothing figured out

I like to be by myself

I hate to be alone

I'm up and I am down

But that's part of the thrill

Part of the plan

Part of all of the things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions

Sometimes I make no sense

Sometimes I'm perfect

Sometimes I'm a mess

Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

Of all the things I am

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

Of all the things I am 10

* * *

The finalists are Austin, Danielle and Ally's

haha I already beat Cassidy.

Me and Danielle started to talk were great friends now she's going to sleepover tonight and Alison yah.

austin was going first.

Austin's pov

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane

'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove, girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

(Yeah!)

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker11

I was in front of ally sining only to her I pull Cassidy out of the way.

Then I did it I kissed ally it felt way better than Cassidy. Then I just ran. Ran away to backstage where only me ally and Danielle were allowed to be.

Next was Danielle

_[Verse 1:]_

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_[Verse 2:]_

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out

I'm nothing without you

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_[Bridge:]_

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh, yeah

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

12

Ally was next

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

(She came in front of me)

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [x3] 13

* * *

they were giving the results

in third place Danielle ally gave her a hug and Danielle went of stage.

and first place is it was me or ally I went up to here held her hand and hugged her.

Is ally Dawson everyone clapped I did the loudest.

now ally has to sing as the winner

There's something about how you look at me

I can tell that you're for real

My heartbeat pounds and my head spins round

Is this how forever feels?

Gonna take a chance, gonna take your hand

Gonna let the real me show

Baby just sit back and try not to laugh

There's a few things you should know

I'm gonna get jealous

I can get moody when my hair's a mess

And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh

I'm gonna ask all about your ex

Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress

These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh

And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you

And if you'll always have my back I guess we're cool

If I've learned one thing you should never bring

Any secrets into love

'Cause the things you hide they build up inside

And I don't want that for us

I'm a little scared 'cause I wanna share

The best of me with you

But along with that comes a few red flags

You should know what you're getting into

I'm gonna get jealous

I can get moody when my hair's a mess

And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh

I'm gonna ask all about your ex

Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress

These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh

And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you

And if you'll always have my back I guess we're cool

Yeah yeah, put my heart out on the table

Yeah yeah, and you didn't run away

Yeah yeah, love me if you're able

Even though I get jealous

I can get moody when my hair's a mess

And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh

I'm gonna ask all about your ex

Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress

These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh

And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you

Glad I got this off my chest, so are we cool?

She sang it to me I said yes!

* * *

I love all those songs

1 had me hello olivia hot

2 heartbeat ross lynch

3 wasting all these tears cassadee pope best song ever

4 heart attack Demi lovato

5 let's play Kristina maria

6 tell me something I don't know Selena Gomez

7 runaway baby bruno mars me and my friends love this song

8 behind these hazel eyes kelly Clarkson love her and her music

9 I am Hilary duff good song about confidence

10 troublemaker olly murs

11 my life would suck without you kelly clarkson

12 come and get it Selena Gomez

13 I guess we're cool cassadee pope

don't own any sadly and all lyrics form azlyrics which I don't own

see u on the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

austin's pov

it's been three weeks since the talent show. Ally's my girlfriend and Cassidy moved to Ohio. I broke up with two weeks before she left. Me and ally are really happy. Now that Cassidy is gone I'm kinda sad but happy cuz she caused lots of problems. I do miss her thought but I'm not sad or anything.

ally's pov

me and austin have been dating for a week and a half. I love him so much. Cassidy's gone she moved to Ohio yah. I still kinda miss you know the old her. I still remember how austin asked me out

(:flash back:)

I was walking down the hall and I heart music I saw him and he started singing

Come on.

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.

Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.

You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.

Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.

When it comes down to it, it's just a game.

Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.

Get down to business let's skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.

She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming more.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

At the end he asked me out it was so romantic!

(:end of flashback:)

i love thinking of that!

* * *

**The end love u all! Thanks to ausllyxlover, ecrobett, teamfitz101 and all my supporters love u all bye**


End file.
